


Coffee at Donovans

by Floweerpriince



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Theyre so gay for each other lol, dont yell at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floweerpriince/pseuds/Floweerpriince
Summary: Lincoln wants coffee. Donovan wants sleep. Who will win?





	Coffee at Donovans

John was never a morning person, but Lincoln was. So he was more than annoyed to be woken up by the man's heavy footsteps and cupboard slamming. He looked at the clock, it was 5:46 in the morning. Did the man ever sleep?

He threw a pillow at Lincoln. 

"Quiet down over there, us normal people are trying to sleep." Lincoln picked up the pillow and tossed it back on the bed. "Quit your complainin' we got up waay earlier in nam'. If we could sleep at all." It was true. In Vietnam they were lucky to even get an hour or two of sleep, being in the middle of a raging war and all. John swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "Well, Lincoln my dear, we're not in Nam anymore. We have the ability to sleep more than six minutes now. Hell, I'd say we've even earned it" Lincoln snorted in responce and began to make his coffee. 

John sleepily walked over and put his arms around Lincoln's strong neck and rested his head on his shoulder. Lincoln put his hands on his hips and pulled him close. They sat there for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presence, they did that more often than they'd admit. Thanks to John accidentally admitting his feelings after a night of hardcore drinking, they had been together ever since. 

The coffee machine dinged, signaling the coffee was ready to drink and snapping them out of the trance they hadn't realized they fell into. "I'm so fucking tired. Why didn't you tell me to go to sleep last night?" John questioned, burying his face even deeper into Lincoln's neck. He smelled like cigarettes and whiskey which was somehow making him even more tired. They had stayed up all night listening to wire taps and planning what exactly to do next. You weren't gonna take down Sal Marcano just by walking in with a smile on your face and a box of donuts. "Excuse me, I did. You decided not to listen to me, as usual." John tugged Lincoln's arm, trying to get him back to bed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever just come back to bed" Lincoln snickered. "just go back to sleep, I got shit to do." John scoffed. "What could be more important than sleeping with ME" He asked, batting his eyelashes. Lincoln only shook his head and laughed. He gave another attempt at pulling Lincoln, to no avail. 

 

"As much as I'd love to, Marcano ain't gonna kill himself" John groaned annoyingly loud. "You can kill him later! I'm tired and I know you are too so sleep with me!" They stared at each other for a second. "Take that any way you want." He chirps, smirk on his face. "True, I am tired, but that's why they invented coffee." Lincoln replied, reaching for the coffepot but before he could grab it, John snatched it off it's stand and ran to the other side of the room. "No! No coffee! No Marcano! Only sleep!" Lincoln stared at John in disbelief. He knew there was no way he could function properly without that coffee. John only gave a smile. "how childish can you be?" He questioned, small smile on his lips as well. "Childish enough to get you in bed!" 

Lincoln spent the next ten minutes chasing an abnormally fast John around the joint rooms, somehow managing to not spill a drop. John's small frame managing to slip from Lincoln's grasp every time only taking what little energy he had. Damn calisthenics. "Fine dammit! I'lll go back to bed! You win!!" John erupted with joy, spilling some of the dark liquid. "Whoops." Lincoln sighed, pulling his clothes off. He guessed Marcano could wait. "Oh Lincoln, its a motel, I'm sure far worse things have been spilt on the floor." He sat the pot on the table and hopped back into bed. "C'mon" he patted the spot next to him. Now stripped down to his underwear, an annoyed and tired Lincoln slowly climbed into bed. They snuggled up close and John gave him a deep, long kiss. "Thank you" He murmered, sleep slowly taking over him. 

Lincoln chuckled. "You owe me"  
"I'll make it up to you" he said in a failed attempt at sexy voice. Lincoln kissed the top of his head. "Goodnight crybaby" John closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Lincoln"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know what you think! This is one of the first few fanfics I've ever written so excuse the shittyness lol


End file.
